1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting module, and more particularly, to a light emitting module suitably used as a high-density linear light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a light emitting module for use in a liquid crystal display (LCD), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) has been employed. However, the CCFL employs mercury gas, which may trigger environmental pollution. Besides, the CCFL is slow in response rate, low in color reproducibility and inappropriate for a smaller-sized and lighter-weight liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. In contrast, a light emitting diode (LED) is environment-friendly, high in response rate with several nano seconds, thus effective for a video signal stream and capable of being impulsively driven. Moreover, the LED can reproduce color by 100% and alter brightness and color temperature by adjusting light amount of red, green and blue LEDs. Also, the LED carries advantages suitable for the smaller-sized and lighter-weight LCD panel. Therefore, of late, the LED has been actively employed as a backlight source of the LCD panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional light emitting module. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional light emitting module includes a plurality of light emitting diode chips 12 arranged on a plurality of boards 11, respectively and a resin part 13 formed to cover each of the light emitting diode chips 12. Here, in order to serve as a linear light source, the boards 11 are arranged in a length direction, respectively and electrically connected to one another by wires. Also, the plurality of boards 11 may be accommodated in a chassis structure which is not shown. However, in the light emitting module 10, light emitted from the light emitting diode chips 12 suffers interference from the wires 14, thus degraded in light emitting efficiency. Moreover, a relatively great number of light emitting diode chips 12 are hardly mounted in a predetermined space and thus not suitably applied to TVs requiring a high-density light source.